scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Giant Problem
'''''Giant Problem is the 19th episode of season 1 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries.' Premise The gang go to a factory for manufacturing toys to solve the mystery a giant haunting it. Synopsis The gang head to the Muttel Toy Factory to unmask the giant haunting it. The gang are going to a toy factory because the owner, Jackson Dertiop, requsested they come help with a monster there. So they head there and Scooby and Shaggy have lots of toys of the brand to show appreciation and start playing with them. But the gang arrive at the factory and get out of the Mystery Machine. They head inside the factory, and Shaggy and Scooby look around and find a man grovelling about his job at a new toy machine (the toy manufacturer). Shaggy and Scooby want to talk to him but are called by the rest of the gang somewhere else in the factory. They try to find them but are soon hopelessly lost. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls have found the owner of the factory. His name is Jackson Dertiop, and the factory is being haunted by a giant for unknown reasons. The giant seems to be made out of toys and he only appears when a new product is made and stops the making of the product. So the gang decide to split up, but then realize Shaggy and Scooby are missing and set out to find them (while investigating). Shaggy and Scooby have looked through the factory for the gang but haven't found anything. They encounter the Toy Giant and are chased by him onto a conveyor belt where they are nearly turned into toys but narrowly escapes. The giant is not so lucky and goes into the machine, and turns into a small packaging box. However he breaks free and Scooby and Shaggy run away again, but not before picking up a piece of a toy from the giant Fred and the girls have not found Shaggy and Scooby but found a rather old man who is in charge of the old toy making machines. His name is Dick Sonylat, and he wishes that the toy factory would just focus on old toys. Shaggy and Scooby come in and give the toy piece to Velma. She in turn gives it to Dick, who says it is from a new toy. Shaggy says that he and Scooby met a man at the beginning who was working at a real machine and Fred decides to set a trap. The trap consists of a giant magnet, which will pull the giant. Scooby must lure him here and he does, only that his dog tag also is caught, but he finally manages to go away. The giant was the toy manufacturer, which was a disguise for Eric Rettungspiel. He was the previous owner and was kicked out by the staff. The episode ends with Shaggy and Scooby getting free toys. Cast and Characters Villains *Toy Giant Suspects *Jackson Dertiop *Dick Sonylat *Toy manufacturer Culprits Locations *Muttel Toy Factory Notes/trivia *"Rettungspiel" means "rescue game" in German. *The "Muttel" toy brand is a a parody of the real-life toy brand Mattel. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Let's split u...wait, where are Shaggy and Scooby?"-Fred Jones Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes